


La estación del ángel

by AllureIrreal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amor a primera vista, Estación de tren, Estatua viviente, M/M, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllureIrreal/pseuds/AllureIrreal
Summary: Todos los días, cruza delante de Castiel un chico que lo observa ruborizado. Sin embargo, las estatuas vivientes son artistas que no pueden moverse.¿Tendrá Castiel alguna vez valor suficiente para preguntarle al chico si quiere tener una cita?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	La estación del ángel

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia que escribí por el cumpleaños de una buena amiga.  
> No tengo beta así que por favor no sean crueles... Demasiado

"No, Gabriel, no estoy siendo un acosador...no, no me estoy viendo como un espeluznante viejo que acosa chicos fuera de la escuela"

Castiel oyó las siguientes preguntas de su hermano en silencio antes de mirar hacia el reloj en la pared de su cuarto y darse cuenta que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde y no vería a su chico. Cogió su mochila ya lista y salió del lujoso departamento en el que vivía. Sinceramente, no necesitaba hacer eso, pero aunque se lo nego a su hermano si se había comportado un poco como un acosador aprendiendo el horario del chico y enterándose en que carrera estaba.

Averiguar en qué Universidad estudiaba fue muy fácil, tomando en cuenta que esa era la única que se encontraba en ese lugar. El resto lo obtuvo mirándolo todos los días que podía ausentarse de su trabajo, cosa no demasiado difícil dado que su padre era el dueño de la empresa.

Bajo del tren a la hora indicada y veloz ocupó su esquina, un lugar privilegiado para la observación del chico más lindo que había visto en sus veintiséis años.

Se sentó en el suelo, la espalda apoyada en la pared y se quitó la camiseta que ocupaba sobre su traje, aunque no estaba seguro de si se podía llamar de esa manera a unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta de tirantes tan desgastados que su ángel parecía un vagabundo sacado a patadas del cielo. Busco en su mochila el maquillaje y como todos los días comenzó la transformación de Castiel "contador aburrido" a "El ángel desterrado".

La base en donde se paraba y que estaba pintada del mismo blanco que su piel se encontraba en el café frente al cual hacía su espectáculo. Charlie,una amiga de la escuela, trabajaba allí y también guardaba sus alas para que no se estropearan. Cuando estuvo listo, casi una hora más tarde se acercó a la cafetería y después de charlar un rato con la pelirroja, esta le dio lo que le faltaba.

Asumió la pose de siempre, sus brazos abiertos y un poco extendidos, casi como si fuera a elevarse al cielo en cualquier momento, pero eso no iba a suceder, menos cuando faltaba tan poco para ver a su hermoso chico de ojos verdes. Como todos los días lo vería acercarse a la estación de metro cargando en su espalda una mochila desgastada mientras leía un libro o una fotocopia.

Todo había comenzado hacía un par de meses. Castiel se encontraba en su auto cuando pasó al lado de un parque donde se hallaban algunas estatuas vivientes. La tranquilidad y la concentración de aquellos hombres y mujeres lo cautivó tanto que no paso poco hasta que comenzó a investigarlas. Quería saberlo todo sobre ellas, pero fue su hermano Gabriel el que le dio la patada que lo empujó en ese "arte".

Poco tiempo después de establecerse como un habitual cerca de aquella estación de metro, Castiel conoció un verdadero ángel y a diferencia del que él interpretaba, este tenía los ojos verdes ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Simplemente suerte. De vez en cuando durante las dos últimas horas antes de marcharse, Castiel cerraba los ojos para descansar un poco y al abrirlos le echaba un ojo al cuenco de monedas frente a él. No las necesitaba, pero esa era su señal para cambiar de pose, algo que agradece enormemente. Sin embargo, una tarde tras salir de su descanso con lo primero que se encontró fue con el rostro más perfecto en el que había puesto sus ojos alguna vez. El chico se sonrojo bajo su mirada y eso lo derrite de ternura.

A pesar que el no dejó una moneda, para Castiel fue natural moverse y tomar frente al avergonzado chico una nueva pose que jamás había probado y que incluía poner su mano izquierda sobre el corazón y la otra extenderla hacia el rubio. Sus mejillas ligeramente coloreadas se volvieron rojas y Castiel tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de reírse.

Ese día mucha gente le dejo monedas, pero no el chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio. No lo tomo a mal, parecía un poco asustado y además, su sola aparición esa tarde lo lleno de sensaciones que no había sentido nunca antes.

Aquello fue el inicio de algo a lo que Castiel jamás había pensado tener. Todos los días el chico aparecía en la estación puntual. Castiel le echaba un vistazo rápido al reloj en el café de Charlie y su corazón se llenaba de dicha porque sólo faltaban diez minutos para su llegada. De haber podido se habría mirado en el espejo para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Quería darle una buena impresión a la única persona que logro hacerle sentir como si sus piernas se hubiesen transformado en gelatina.

Ni una sola palabra,ni una sola intercambio con él y esperaba el día o el momento perfecto para hacerle saber que le haría muy feliz que considerara tener una cita con él. Para eso había estado practicando todos los días frente a el espejo y ya tenía una idea que superaba a las demás. Una tarde, lo vería entrar en la estación y cuando se acercará, bajaría de su base para interponerse en su camino y pedirle tener una cita.

Lo único que lo detenía aún era la duda, las miradas habían durado más de lo normal y estaba seguro que así no lo miraría alguien que sólo admiraba su arte. El chico parecía comerselo con la mirada...bueno, eso era recíproco. Castiel por poco había abandonado su pose para acercarse a él y pedirle una cita.

Quedaban sólo cinco minutos, aproximadamente cuatro y deseaba que sus nervios no le jugarán una mala pasada cuando por fin pudiera ver al chico.  
quería conocer su nombre esta vez, o que por lo menos este se detuviera para poder verlo con más detenimiento. No existía pérdida cuando hablaba sobre ver al chico. No podía decir con total seguridad cuál podría ser la carrera que él estudiaba, pero el cuerpo que podía ver le hacía creer que era algo que incluyera mucho ejercicio.

De pronto el tiempo se detuvo, allí estaba él, su hermoso chico que como siempre traía en su cabeza unos grandes audífonos que parecían haber conocido tiempos mejores. Vestía una playera de color negro, sobre la que llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla y unos pantalones del mismo material que parecían algo desgastados. Aunque sinceramente el chico podría usar una bolsa de basura y seguiría igual de apetecible. Unos pasos más y pronto estaría frente a quien desde hacía un tiempo llamaba su ‘’crush’’. Lo vio esquivar a un par de personas que caminaban en dirección contraria y pronto solo los separaban unos metros. Un niño depósito en su recipiente un par de monedas así que cambio su pose por una especial para el chico que acababa de llegar y extendiendo su mano hacia el le ofreció su mejor sonrisa.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente y lo único que evidenciaba lo que estaba sintiendo el muchacho fue el rubor de sus mejillas. Castiel sintió que su corazón se llenaba de alegría e iba a hacer el primer movimiento para bajar de su base cuando un trueno se oyó sobre sus cabezas y tan repentino como este fue el aguacero que comenzó a caer. Algunas personas se apresuraron en refugiarse en la cafetería y la mayor parte se dirigió a la estación de metro cercana. Castiel tan sorprendido como los demás vio como su público salió corriendo, en algún momento había dejado de mirar al chico y al buscarlo con la mirada se dio cuenta que ya no estaba frente a él, al parecer había huido junto a todos los demás. La lluvia era tan intensa que la mayor parte de su maquillaje estaba escurriendo por su cuerpo hacia el suelo formando algunos charcos blancos. De pie allí, solo bajo la lluvia y sin el chico que tanto le gustaba, Castiel se sintió menos que nada.

-Voy a arriesgarme a decir que no viste el anuncio meteorológico de la mañana-Castiel no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, la lluvia ya no lo golpeaba y todo gracias al paraguas que el chico sostenía sobre ambos -fui a dejar mi mochila a la cafetería y volvi lo mas rapido que pude. Soy Dean, por cierto.

¿Eso era cierto? El guapo chico al que solo se había atrevido a admirar desde lejos estaba a su lado, protegiéndolo de la lluvia mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa que brillaba más que el sol. Y no, no estaba exagerando.

-¿Eres mudo o algo asi?-preguntó mirándolo con una tierna expresión confundida. Hasta su voz era linda.

-Sal conmigo, siempre te veo pasar por aquí y he querido decírtelo desde hace mucho-dijo de manera apresurada mientras giraba hacia él tratando de no golpearlo con sus alas cosa que consiguió a medias.-si no eres gay voy a entenderlo completamente y es más…-

Castiel estaba hablando tan rápido como podía, era un intento de que ese hermoso hombre supiera que iba muy en serio. No iba a caer sin pelear, se dijo a sí mismo antes de que el rubio le pusiera una mano en la boca.

-Calma, amigo, yo…diablos, se suponía que eso iba a pedirtelo yo-dijo sin apartar su mano, que dicho sea de paso olía demasiado bien.-era más fácil cuando estabas callado...Sam va a reírse por siempre de mi.

-¿Entonces quieres?-pregunto Castiel tomando su mano y bajandola suavemente sin dejarla ir-si ayuda en algo mi hermano Gabriel se ha reido de mi desde que le hable de ti.

-Supongo que tenemos más en común de lo que parece.-sonrió sonrojándose al ver que Castiel no dejaba su mano.-vamos a que te pongas ropa seca o acabarás con un resfriado...angel.

-Mi nombre es Castiel.

-Mucho mejor, me gusta mas ese nombre.

Dean le dio una sonrisa y a pesar de que estaba lloviendo a cántaros, Castiel sintió que el sol había salido justo frente a él.


End file.
